IronWithin
by Lord Thor
Summary: Based in Zahariels Prince of the Eye story. This is based on a grand company of the iron warriors who just want to thrive in the new place they call home.


(Based on Zahariels Prince of the Eye)

Warsmith Zarthor ducked behind a concrete barricade as Bolter rounds passed by his head. In the distance he could see his heavy weapons squads open fire on the dozens of world eaters bezerkers charging his position. The goal was to hold them here until his reinforcements arrived.

Warsmith Zarthor couldn't help but think of his legion and his father. The run to the eye had not been easy. They had come from the iron cage after they had devastated the Imperial fists legion. Warsmith Zarthor had been there when his geen father had ascended to deamon good after the sacrament of countless Imperial Fists geenseed. Ever since his fathers ascention him and his whole legions demeanor had changed. His father was no longer a paranoid person but rather cold and calculating warlord. And he loved it.

He could hear the engines of thunderhawk gunships as they passed over head. They weren't his as they bore the colors of the thousand sons. He came from Medrengard to aid one of his brothers in the Thousand sons who had been attack by the world eaters on this deamon world after what had happened at the conclave with the Primarchs. While his father had refrained from attacking Horus the Iron warriors were not happy with The Warmaster even more so when they had learned that it was him sent the Wolves to destroy the Thousand sons.

Warsmith Zarthor smiles under his grey helmet as the Thunderhawks gunned down dozens of the blood crazed bezerkers "Brother the bezerkers are almost upon you possition prepare." Said the thousand sons sorcerer. "Unsheathe" yelled Zarthor he could hear his Astartes take out the weapons he could hear the revving of chain swords and he could see the blue glow of the power weapons being activated. Zarthor grav locked his Bolter to his side and he took out his power sword and activated it. He had to admire it crafted on mars during the end of the heresy. Its blade was extended to allow further reach and the handle was hand crafted to allow it to be held in both hands. It'a cross guard had the symbol of the iron warriors in graved on it. It was a gift from Mars when he saved a forge world from destruction at the hands of a savage ork raiding party.

He heard dozens of explosions in the distance and smiled as he knew the world eaters were runing into a previously built mine field. The goal was to eliminate as many of them as possible before engaging them in close quarters. Every mile had dozens of overlapping kill zones and mine fields while simultaneously being subject to the Thousand sons strafing runs. It had been agreed apon that the the thousand sons would be used as air support as their was to little of them to affect the war on the ground. Together though the iron warriors and thousand sons outnumber the world eaters 10-1.

At the end of the heresy during the escape to the Eye of Teror Zarthor had relized that while his grand company was one of the largest he would have to be very conservative of his forces as it was no longer that easy to replace Astartes. He had taken over 2,000 Astartes with him to this planet and had left the other half of his grand company back on medrengard to build his personal fortress. He had brought a large amount of greenseed and the necessary resources to create a massive amount of Astartes but needed a place to store everything.They had also brought a large amount of slaves to be used as breeding stock to increase the geenseed stores. He wanted to get back to Medrengard but this needed to be done first.

He saw the heavy weapons squads in predetermined positions open fire in elapsing firing arcs with each other as the world eaters got closer. Any second now they would stop fighting and he and his brothers would charge into the world eaters and hopefully break them here. Then the guns went silent. "Brothers we break them here Charge!" Bellow Zarthor in a mechanical voice.


End file.
